Bellaleaf
|pastaffie=Kittypet, Loner |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Kittypet: Loner: Apprentice: |namesl=Bella Bella Bella Bellapaw |familyt=Mother: Sister: Brothers: |familyl=Violet Lulu Rileypaw, Patch |mentor=Tinycloud or Nettlesplash |apps=None |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Bellapaw is a pale orange she-cat with green eyes, a chin tapering to a point, and long legs. History In the Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :After Violet saves Ravenpaw and Barley from hostile kittypets, she brings them to her Twoleg nest to show them her kits. The kits swarm around Barley, mewling, purring, and tugging at his fur with their teeth. Violet introduces her kits to the two barn cats. She pleads Bella to be gentle as the she-kit reaches up and fastens her claws into Ravenpaw's ear. Ravenpaw uses his front paw to pry her off and place her on the ground, and as she stares up at him curiously with huge green eyes, he thinks that she looks just like Firestar. Bella asks Ravenpaw if he and Barley have kits, but Ravenpaw answers that they don't. The kit tips her head to one side and quiries him on where they live, what there housefolk are like, and why they haven't come to see them before. Violet chides that she is asking so many questions, and she sweeps her tail around her daughter. Violet tells Ravenpaw that Bella started talking before any of the others, but that she isn't sure when she will stop. However, her voice is warm and full of love as she gazes down at her duaghter. Eventually, Barley decides that they should be going back to the farm, but Bella is confused on what it is. Ravenpaw tells her that it is where they live, and when Riley still has questions, Violet promises him that they will visit one day. However, she tells her kits to go lie down now for a nap, and she herds her kits back to the pile of pelts. Bella complains that she isn't sleepy at all. Before Ravenpaw and Barley start to leave, Barley tells his sister that she is a great mother, and Violet looks at her kits who squirm among the pelts, and says that they are important to her. :Many moons later, at the beginning of newleaf, Ravenpaw and Barley walk outside when two kittypets call their name, and Ravenpaw recognizes them as Riley and Bella. The loner asks why they are there, and Violet steps out from behind, explaining that her kits insisted on seeing them. She adds that her other two kits had gone to a new home, but that she, Riley, and Bella sometimes see them. Bella bounds up to Ravenpaw, and he notes that she has grown a lot, so that her head reaches his shoulder. He reflects that she is taller than her brohter, more angular, and with her chin tapered to a point that suggests a strong will. Bella begs to go to the farm, claiming that it took them a long time to get there, and that she wants to catch a mouse. Riley agrees that he is extremely hungry. Barley heads the cats toward the barn, with Riley and Bella racing ahead, halting at the sight of anything new. They are particularly surprised when they see their first cow, and Bella gasps that it is huge. When Barley jokes to the kits that a cow once tried to bite Ravenpaw's tail, Bella mews that it sounds amazing, and begs Ravenpaw to tell the if he used his warrior moves to fight the cow, causing Violet to explain how her kits have been obsessed with stories of the Clans ever since a kittypet named Smudge told them about it. Riley announces that he wants to join ThunderClan, and mentions that he stalks so quietly that Bella doesn’t know he is there, although Bella snorts that he is loud, and tries to compare him to something else that is loud. When a volley of barking splits the air, Bella declares to his brother that he is as loud as the dogs. Ravenpaw leads them come inside the barn, and the young cats are silenced as they enter the den, and they stare wide-eyed. Violet is slightly spooked by the barn, and Ravenpaw purrs that the fercousious mice won't attack while they are there, causing Bella to ask if there are really ferocious mice, and she looks delighted. Ravenpaw admits that there aren't, but offers to let the kits watch him hunt, and they enthusiastically agree. :Ravenpaw leads Riley and Bella to the back of the barn, and the two kittypets try to tread quietly. Bella is noted to be very light on her paws. Ravenpaw falls into a hunting crouch and tells the kits to be quiet, and he catches a mouse. Ravenpaw offers to let the kits carry it back, to which Riley and Bella enthusiastically do. Violet is amazed that they caught it themselves, but Bella pants that they watched Ravenpaw catch it and that he was brilliant, and Riley declares that the black tom hunts like a real warrior. Ravenpaw is amused, thinking that the kit has probably never seen a warrior hunt. Bella vows to hunt like Ravenpaw when she becomes a warrior, but Violet sighs at her daughter, and reminds her that there aren't any warriors, and that Ravenpaw isn't one anymore either. Ravenpaw confirms this, but Riley still asks Ravenpaw to train them, and Bella nods, vowing to do everything he says, and practice all the battle tactics and hunting moves. She adds that they wouldn't even mind doing dawn patrols, and Ravenpaw realizes that Smudge has told them a lot about the Clans. Violet interrupts that ThunderClan is gone, and she discourages her kits' warrior fantasies. Violet tells her kits that they will go to home at dawn, but Bella whispers that they don't want to go home, and Riley agrees. : Trivia *She is said to look exactly like Firestar. *Vicky stated that none of Violet's kits are related to Firestar in any way.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Violet: Sister: :Lulu: Brothers: :Rileypaw: :Patch: Uncles: :Barley: :Hoot: :Jumper: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Белла (Небесное племя)de:Bellapawfi:Bellapaw Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Character